


Art/Words: Waiting for you

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Animal Transformation, Art, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Frogs, Humor, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Things don't quite go as expected when Arthur returns





	Art/Words: Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthurmerlinfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmerlinfan/gifts).



> This is very silly. It started out as a birthday cartoon for arthurmerlinfan based on her advatar, I now realise I'm a little early because I got mixed up but have it anyway, as it's always nice to receive gifts!

**Waiting for You**

 

Merlin waits for Arthur to return. Merlin waits a long time.

Nothing happens. There are no signs, years pass, centuries even but his king does not come back.

Merlin sits by the shores of Avalon, alone and melancholy, watching the water quietly lap over the stones.  There is a splash and then another disrupting his peace. He looks around searching for the source of the noise.

A green blur is bouncing up and down incessantly. Merlin’s eyes aren't as good these days so he bends down to take a closer look and sees a cute little frog. Well, perhaps it's not that cute -  it looks a bit irate to be honest.

He brings the angry amphibian closer but before he can study what’s in his hands the creature launches itself into the air and clamps itself to Merlin’s lips.

 

BANG!

 

Merlin flies backwards, landing hard on his back. His ears are ringing and his vision blurred  but he manages to pick himself off the floor and stagger forward.

His youth is restored! That can only mean one thing: Arthur.

Naked Arthur stands before him in all his glory, he is waving his arms about, stamping his feet and … yelling:

 

“ _You bloody idiot!_  Six months Merlin! Six bloody months waiting by the stinky lake for you to recognise me.”

“You came back as a _frog!”_ Merlin manages to squeak.

“Oh and I suppose that's my fault is it?”

“No -”

“Greatest Sorcerer to ever live, my arse!”

Merlin can only stare open mouthed as Arthur continues to rant. Not even the sight of Arthur’s crown jewels bobbing up and down can shake him from his stupor.

Arthur is here! Merlin smiles dopily, his king may be angry but Arthur’s not eaten properly in fifteen hundred years and he always was a bit cranky when he was hungry. A bit of cake will soon sort him out Merlin decides happily. 

Arthur is back, Arthur is home and it's high time he put his mouth to better use. Merlin runs forward, knocking his king over and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/AB6lg4o)

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you saw


End file.
